One Fine Rainy Day (BTS Version)
by peachpeach
Summary: [A BTS Drabble Collections - BL - TaeKook & Hoseok's Side is Up !] Seoul dan hujan terkadang memang bukan paduan yang menyenangkan. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menduga jika hujan juga bisa membuat hormon oksitosinmu melejit ? [MinYoon ; NamJin ; TaeKook ; Hoseok]
1. Chapter 1

**BTS Drabbles**

 **.**

 **One Fine Rainy Day [BTS Version] ©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Thanks to_ **wulancho95** _for a nice recommended manga~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _MinYoon [Park Jimin x Min Yoongi] : The Boy with Blue Raincoat._

* * *

Ini adalah hari Sabtu di bulan September yang basah karena hujan, dan seorang Min Yoongi harus terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Ya, menyebalkan. Karena ia harus meninggalkan kasur empuk beserta secangkir cokelat panas di apartemennya dan terpaksa untuk rela duduk di depan tenda pameran klub fotografi sebagai rangkaian penyambutan mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Yoongi mengutuk siapa saja dalam hatinya. Dari ketua klub yang malah pergi entah kemana, anggota lainnya yang tidak hadir karena alasan ini-itu, sampai mengutuk hujan yang datangnya ramai-ramai. Yoongi menghela napas dengan cara paling dramatis. Hujan turun dengan deras, dan _stand_ pameran klubnya sepi sekali. Tidak seperti klub _modern dance_ atau paduan suara yang ramai oleh mahasiswa baru yang berteduh sekaligus mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampir ke _stand_ nya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, mahasiswa baru pasti akan segan untuk sekedar mampir kemari…" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seungjun—salah satu temannya yang juga anggota klub fotografi—sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah es loli rasa buah-buahan. Kening Yoongi mengernyit, kemudian pemuda Min tersebut melempar tatapan _'kau-gila-ya ?'_ ke arah Seungjun yang tampak santai menikmati es lolinya.

"Apa ? Mau ?" Seungjun menyodorkan es lolinya ke arah Yoongi saat ia sadar sedang diperhatikan.

"Aku bukan orang gila yang makan es loli saat hujan deras begini." Tawa Seungjun berderai sampai pemuda tersebut terbatuk karena tersedak sebelum menimpali perkataan sinis Yoongi, "Ini caraku menikmati hidup. Aku suka es loli, dan aku suka hujan. Dan hari ini, aku bisa memadukan keduanya." Ujar Seungjun bangga.

Yoongi mendesis, kemudian kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengannya sendiri di atas meja, "Aku benci hujan…" Geraman kesal terdengar lagi dari mulut Yoongi, membuat Seungjun menggeleng pelan dengan stik es loli yang terjepit di antara bibirnya.

Mungkin Yoongi adalah orang yang paling banyak mempunyai daftar 'tidak suka' dalam hidupnya. Yoongi tidak suka musim panas, karena itu akan membuat kulitnya merah-merah gatal dan basah oleh keringat. Yoongi yang tidak menyukai musim panas, bukan berarti menyukai angin musim gugur yang dingin dan terkadang membawa hujan. Yoongi tidak suka hujan, karena itu akan mengganggu kegiatannya dan jalanan menjadi becek, lalu membuat Converse merah kesayangannya kotor.

"Hidupmu banyak sekali ya yang tidak kau sukai," Yoongi mengabaikan Seungjun, dan kembali fokus untuk mencoba tidur dengan beralaskan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Hujan masih belum mau berhenti, bahkan semakin deras. Beruntung, cipratan airnya tidak sampai mengenai Seungjun dan Yoongi. Stik es loli Seungjun sudah dibuang, sekarang pemuda tersebut merogoh saku jaketnya untuk menambil sebungkus permen rasa lemon.

"Permisi—" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara orang lain selain suara nyanyian sumbang Seungjun. Di depannya ada seorang pemuda dengan jas hujan birunya—dan Yoongi yakin jika ia adalah mahasiswa baru—berdiri dengan sebuah senyum yang secara ajaib menghangatkan Yoongi.

"Halo, mau mendaftar menjadi anggota klub fotografi ?" Seungjun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian tersenyum. Nada bisnis Seungjun terdengar manis seperti biasa, nyatanya tidak mampu mengalihkan atensi Yoongi dari pemuda berjas hujan biru itu. Pemuda tersebut mengusak helaian abu-abu miliknya yang setengah basah dengan gerakan paling provokatif yang bisa Yoongi tangkap.

" _Ng_ , sebenarnya saya hanya ingin berteduh _sunbae_ ," Si pemuda dengan jas hujan birunya itu tersenyum canggung, merasa tidak enak hati kepada Seungjun dan Yoongi. Apalagi, Yoongi terang-terangan mendengus sebal sembari melipat lengan di depan dada. Padahal sebelumnya, jelas sekali jika Yoongi menaruh atensi lebih kepadanya.

"Ku lihat masih banyak tempat untuk berteduh, kenapa harus berteduh disini jika tidak ingin mendaftar ?" Seungjun meringis kecil saat mendengar nada sinis dari mulut Yoongi, sebelah tangannya bahkan sudah mencubit kecil lengan atas Yoongi sebagai kode supaya mengurangi kepedasan kata-katanya. Sedangkan si pemuda berjas hujan biru itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa sih—"

"Maafkan temanku ya, mulutnya memang pedas seperti cabai Chunyang. Tidak apa-apa kok jika hanya ingin berteduh—" Seungjun belum selesai dengan kata-katanya saat ponsel dalam saku jaketnya berdering nyaring, "—Ya ? Halo ?" Seungjun menjauh sebentar untuk menerima panggilan teleponnya, membiarkan Yoongi dengan si mahasiswa baru tersebut berbagi atmosfer canggung.

"Mau kemana ?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Seungjun setelah pemuda tersebut kembali dan menyandang ranselnya di bahu, "Hujan deras begini…"

"Ah, aku harus menemui dosenku terlebih dahulu, aku bawa payung kok. Kau disini saja, lumayan kan, ada teman…" Yoongi mendelik sengit ke arah Seungjun, hampir saja melempar ponsel di tangannya, tapi Seungjun hanya menunjukkan sebuah cengiran konyol seakan tak keberatan dengan sikap Yoongi.

"Titip temanku ya, kalau mau berteduh silakan. Tapi alangkah lebih baik jika kau mau masuk untuk melihat hasil karya klub kami dan mendaftar," Payung di tangan Seungjun sudah terkembang, lalu pemuda tinggi tersebut berlari menembus hujan di bawah payungnya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sebal setengah mati bersama si pemuda berjas hujan biru.

"Duduk saja, mau berdiri sampai kapan ? Lepas saja jas hujannya, kau terlihat konyol berteduh dengan jas hujan…" Mahasiswa baru tersebut kembali tersenyum canggung, ia melepas jas hujannya lalu melipatnya dengan asal setelah mengibaskan sedikit sisa air hujan yang tertinggal.

"Uhm, Park Jimin _imnida._ Fakultas Teknik Kimia—" Yoongi menatap uluran tangan dari lawan bicaranya, kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Yang tanya nama dan fakultasmu siapa ?" Jimin mengerjap sejenak, hatinya sama sekali tidak siap jika terus-menerus menerima ucapan sepedas cabai Chunyang dari Yoongi. Memangnya Jimin salah apa _sih_ kepada Yoongi ? Bertemu saja baru hari ini, tapi seniornya segalak ini. Untung saja seniornya satu ini manis sekali dan Jimin merasa tertarik dengan wajah semanis gulanya yang sudah ia amati sebelum berteduh di tenda ini—eh ? Apa barusan ?!—oh, tidak. Itu hanya pikiran sedikit licik dari Park Jimin.

Uluran tangan Jimin turun dengan gerakan canggung saat telinganya menangkap suara serak seniornya, "Min Yoongi—"

"Maaf, _sunbae_ ?"

"Namaku Min Yoongi, kau Park Jimin _kan_ ?" Jimin mengangguk, kemudian mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Ia dapat menangkap semburat merah muda di pipi Yoongi, meskipun samar tapi hal tersebut Jimin akui membuat wajah seniornya berkali lipat lebih manis.

Keadaan kembali hening, Yoongi bahkan sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone_. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya untuk membunuh waktu. Hujan masih turun dengan deras, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk reda, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak menyukai kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Ia melirik sebuah pena di atas kertas dengan banyak kolom untuk menuliskan nama dan fakultas para mahasiswa baru yang ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota klub fotografi.

Atensi Jimin kembali beralih pada Yoongi yang kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lengannya. _Tidur kah ?_ pikir Jimin. Jimin kemudian meraih pena, dan dengan gerakan pasti menuliskan nama dan fakultasnya pada kolom teratas. Ia mengerjap sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik Yoongi sekali lagi, lalu menyentuh bahu Yoongi dengan ujung telunjuknya.

" _Sunbae_ —"

"Hng ?" Helaan napas dikeluarkan Jimin saat ia menerima respon yang terlalu cuek dari Yoongi.

"Aku sudah menuliskan nama dan fakultasku untuk menjadi anggota klub," Yoongi cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya, melepas _earphone_ , dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa ?"

Jimin mengangkat ringan bahunya, "Aku mendaftar jadi anggota, _sunbae_ keberatan ?"

"Tidak, tapi—"

"Ku pikir tidak buruk ikut klub fotografi, aku punya kamera di rumah. Dan—"

"Dan ?"

"Dan, aku menunggu keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika menjadi anggota baru pertama," Yoongi dapat menangkap kilatan jenaka di balik iris kelam Jimin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap maksud di balik kalimat Jimin. Jimin mengulum senyum, kemudian menggeser kursinya menjadi lebih dekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau keuntungannya, aku mendapatkan nomer ponsel _sunbae_ dan kencan di Lotte World hari Minggu besok ?" Wajah putih Yoongi memerah sampai telinga saat Jimin berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia gemetar sampai ujung kaki, dan itu jelas bukan akibat dari hujan. Melainkan godaan yang terang-terangan ia terima dari seorang mahasiswa baru seperti Jimin.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani mengajak kencan seorang senior ?!" Rasanya Yoongi ingin sekali menatap wajah penuh percaya diri Jimin dengan kepala mendongak angkuh, tapi Yoongi sadar jika gerakan sedikit saja untuk menoleh, akan membahayakan keselamatan wajah dan kesehatan jantungnya. Jimin bisa saja langsung mencuri satu kecupan pada pipi meronanya jika Yoongi menoleh, tapi pemuda yang lebih muda itu hanya menderaikan tawa, kemudian menggeser sedikit lebih jauh posisi duduknya.

"Yah, kalau _sunbae_ tidak bisa hari Minggu sih tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku bisa sering-sering bertemu _sunbae_ jika ada kegiatan klub. Aku bisa mengajak kencan _sunbae_ lain kali." Yoongi kembali mendelik sebal, dan Jimin hanya memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang sialnya membuat wajah Yoongi semakin memerah.

Jika Seungjun disini, mungkin ia akan menambahkan daftar ketidaksukaan Yoongi hari ini. Yoongi boleh saja terlihat tidak menyukai Jimin, namun satu yang menjadi poin tambahan untuk modal mendekati Yoongi. Semburat manis di wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi siapapun jika Yoongi juga tertarik sejak awal kepada pemuda dengan jas hujan birunya dan membuat hari Sabtu membosankannya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

. . .

* * *

 _NamJin [Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin] : A Piece of Hershey's._

 _warn : mention of m-preg_

* * *

Hujan dan sendirian di rumah saat sore hari, jelas bukan pilhan yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hari di masa cutinya, menurut Seokjin. Ia mendesah pelan ketika membuka pintu lemari es entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Seokjin juga sudah bosan membuka pintu lemari penyimpanan kukisnya dan tidak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia sangat ingin makan cokelat yang segera meleleh begitu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian dipadu dengan beberapa potongan kacang _almond_ dan permen karamel yang terasa renyah saat digigit.

"Tidak ada cokelat, _baby…_ " Seokjin cemberut, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi meja makan. Satu tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya yang sudah membesar karena kehamilannya yang sudah masuk bulan ke delapan. Seokjin kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu kotak kecil stroberi segar dan mengerang sebal ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan selai Nutella dalam lemari esnya.

Dengan langkah tertatih karena beban dan berat tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah, Seokjin menopang pinggangnya, satu tangan lainnya menyangga perut bagian bawahnya sembari membawa kotak stroberi. Televisi dinyalakan, dan Seokjin sudah duduk di atas sofa empuk sembari mencari saluran yang sesuai dengan _mood_ -nya hari ini. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus menonton drama, dan pilihannya jatuh pada saluran televisi yang menayangkan acara musik. Keningnya mengerut samar ketika satu gigitan pada buah stroberi pertamanya dan rasa asam-manis langsung memenuhi indera pengecapnya.

"Aku tetap ingin cokelat," Seokjin mengeluh lagi. Pandangannya kemudian beralih dari layar televisi pada selebaran diskon cokelat di supermarket dan membuatnya semakin sebal. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menelepon Namjoon— _nampyeon_ nya—dan meminta dibelikan cokelat saat perjalanan pulang. Kemudian, ia hanya tinggal menunggu dengan manis pesanannya datang beserta senyum terkembang di wajah tampan Namjoon. Seokjin kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, dan meletakkan kotak stroberinya di atas meja ketika tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

Seokjin ingat, dokter yang memeriksaan kehamilannya pada trimester pertama mengatakan jika ia harus membatasi konsumsi makanan manis karena ia termasuk dalam salah satu dari delapan belas persen angka populasi yang beresiko mengalami diabetes gestasional. Padahal, sebelum hamil Seokjin sama sekali tidak mempunyai masalah dengan kadar gula darahnya. Lewat profesinya dan Namjoon sebagai dokter, jelas membuat mereka berdua sadar dengan faktor resiko yang akan terjadi dan terbilang besar untuk kesehatan Seokjin serta bayi mereka.

Maka dari itu, Namjoon dan Seokjin kemudian sepakat untuk menyusun menu diet asupan gula untuk Seokjin semasa kehamilannya dengan bantuan ahli gizi dan dokter kandungan di rumah sakit tempat Namjoon dan Seokjin bekerja. Ibu Seokjin bahkan memasok rutin camilan sehat tanpa tambahan gula pasir di dalamnya. Camilan dan asupan gula Seokjin hanya di dapat dari buah-buahan dan _yogurt handmade_ dari Ibunya. Tidak ada lagi cokelat, es krim, permen, _marshmellow_ , dan kukis dengan taburan _choco chips_ favorit Seokjin di dalam lemari es maupun lemari penyimpanan camilan.

"Aku pulang," Suara Namjoon dari depan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin dan angan-angannya tentang cokelat. Namjoon mengulum senyum dan membuat _dimple_ -nya terlihat, ketika mendapati Seokjin tengah menunggu kepulangannya di depan televisi. Namjoon tidak keberatan jika Seokjin tidak menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu, karena ia tahu jika berjalan dalam jarak dekat pun merupakan hal yang sulit mengingat besarnya perut Seokjin sekarang.

"Selamat datang," Seokjin mengguman samar ketika Namjoon mengecup kening dan kedua pipi gembilnya, kemudian pria yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama hampir lima tahun itu ikut duduk di atas sofa dengan lengan yang terselip pada pinggang Seokjin.

"Mandi dulu sana, mau ku siapkan air hangat ?" Diusapnya rambut Namjoon yang sedikit lembab, mungkin pria itu berlari dari ruang kerjanya menuju tempat parkir tanpa menggunakan payung demi lebih cepat sampai di rumah. Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja, aku bisa sendiri. Bagaimana harimu ? Masih sakit pinggang ?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, kemudian memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Namjoon, ia menghirup aroma samar parfum Namjoon yang tertinggal dan berpadu dengan aroma hujan dan antiseptik, "Sudah tidak begitu sakit, _baby_ kita tenang sekali hari ini. Ia hanya bergerak antusias saat aku membacakan cerita padanya," Senyum terlukis pada bibir Seokjin saat telapak tangan besar Namjoon ikut mengusap lembut permukaan perutnya yang tertutup oleh kaus longgarnya.

"Kerja bagus hari ini jagoan, kau sudah menjaga _eomma_ dengan baik." Namjoon tersenyum bangga, kemudian membenahi posisi Seokjin menjadi lebih nyaman saat ia menunduk dan menciumi perut Seokjin bertubi-tubi.

"Namjoon," Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak, enggan meninggalkan perut Seokjin yang sekarang terasa jika bayi mereka bergerak antusias di dalam sana karena kecupan Namjoon dan membuat Seokjin meringis kecil. Namjoon kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari perut Seokjin setelah mengecupnya sekali lagi. Ia dengan sigap menopang tubuh Seokjin lagi, kali ini tangannya melakukan gerakan memijat pinggang _anae_ -nya dan Seokjin mendesah lega saat merasakan seluruh saraf tepinya rileks.

"Aku ingin cokelat…" Seokjin berbisik lirih, dan Namjoon hanya bisa mengerjap pelan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia mengusap sayang pipi Seokjin yang sekarang sedang merajuk.

"Sayang, kita kan sudah sepakat. Jaehwan akan mengomel jika minggu depan saat kontrol, gula darahmu naik dan membuatmu pusing lagi. Lagipula, ini mendekati bulan kelahiran. Jangan ya, Sayang ? Bersabarlah sebentar lagi sampai jagoan kita lahir. Kau sudah minum susu hari ini ? Kalau belum, aku buatkan ya ?" Bibir Seokjin melengkung ke bawah saat mendengar bujukan halus Namjoon. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh makan cokelat, ia juga tahu jika Jaehwan—teman sekaligus dokter kandungannya—akan mengomel ini-itu soal konsumsi cokelat yang akan membuat gula darahnya naik. Tapi ditolak permintaannya oleh Namjoon, rasanya Seokjin ingin menangis saja.

"Rasa susunya memang cokelat, tapi bukan itu yang aku mau Namjoon- _ah_. Aku ingin cokelat dengan campuran _almond_ dan permen karamel di dalamnya, ku pikir tidak masalah jika aku makan satu potong kecil. Itu tidak akan menyebabkan gula darahku naik drastis," Namjoon menghela napas pelan, diusapnya pipi Seokjin dan menatap _anae_ -nya dengan pandangan iba. Seokjin jarang sekali meminta ini-itu selama masa kehamilannya, permintaan Seokjin masih dalam batas wajar dan bisa dipenuhi oleh Namjoon. Ia bukan tipikal ' _calon ibu_ ' yang rewel saat kehamilannya. Seokjin mungkin benar soal satu potong kecil cokelat tidak akan membuat gula darahnya naik secara drastis dalam waktu singkat, tapi Namjoon sudah terlalu mengenal Seokjin. _Anae_ -nya itu sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah cokelat jika belum habis satu kemasan ukuran besar.

"Maaf, Sayang…tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini," Sudut bibir Seokjin dikecup lembut dan ia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, "Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga demi bayi kita…" Seokjin akhirnya mengulum senyum tipis, tapi Namjoon dapat menangkap rasa kecewa dalam sorot binar cemerlangnya. Namjoon baru saja akan pergi mandi ketika ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal cokelat, ku pikir aku punya satu di sini," Seokjin melihat Namjoon berdiri untuk merogoh seluruh saku celana kerjanya, kemudian manik kembarnya berbinar cerah saat Namjoon menemukan satu bungkusan kecil dengan warna emas yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Cokelat !"

"Iya, aku baru ingat jika Hansol memberiku ini saat kunjungan sore di kamarnya. Dia bilang, ini untukmu karena sudah lama ia tidak melihatmu di rumah sakit." Seokjin tersenyum, ia ingat Hansol. Anak laki-laki yang terlalu tampan untuk menerima transplantasi hati di usianya yang terlalu muda.

"Apa kondisi Hansol sudah membaik ?" Namjoon mengangguk, sedangkan jemarinya sudah sibuk membuka pembungkus cokelat.

"Sudah, mungkin minggu ini dia sudah bisa pulang. Ia juga punya teman baru, namanya Seungkwan…"

"Syukurlah, semoga ia sehat selalu ya…" Namjoon hanya membalas perkataan Seokjin dengan sebuah senyum hangat. Jemarinya sudah menjepit satu buah cokelat berukuran kecil.

"Janji ya, ini terakhir kalinya kau makan cokelat ? _Jjan_ , buka mulutmu…" Seokjin mengangguk cepat karena antusias dan membuat helaian _raven_ nya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, ia sudah membuka mulutnya—bersiap menerima suapan cokelat dari Namjoon. Tapi nyatanya, cokelat itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, melainkan masuk ke dalam mulut Namjoon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kilatan jenaka.

"Namjoon ! Ish, _napeurrom_ !" Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon dengan keras, _nampyeon_ nya bahkan sampai meringis nyeri. Seokjin kesal sekali saat cokelat impiannya tidak meleleh dalam mulutnya. Ia masih memukul Namjoon dengan kekuatan penuh, kemudian kembali memekik kaget saat tubuhnya melayang sejenak dan mendarat aman di atas pangkuan Namjoon. Rasa terkejutnya bahkan belum hilang saat Namjoon mengklaim bibirnya dengan lembut, berbagi rasa cokelat lumer lewat kecupan-kecupan intim mereka.

Seokjin melenguh kecil dan meremas bagian depan kemeja Namjoon saat lidah laki-laki itu menyapu seluruh ruang dalam mulutnya, menghisap salivanya yang kini terasa seperti cokelat, lalu menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Namjoon menariknya semakin dekat untuk memperdalam invasinya pada mulut Seokjin, lengannya menopang dengan aman pinggang Seokjin supaya tidak jatuh. Ia baru saja menyusupkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaus longgar Seokjin sebelum menarik diri saat menyadari ukuran perut Seokjin dan gerakan di dalamnya.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Kau oke ?" ciuman basah mereka terlepas, menyisakan bibir Seokjin yang merekah seperti kelopak mawar dan napas putus-putus. Ibu jari Namjoon menyeka sudut bibir Seokjin yang mengkilat basah. Wajah Seokjin juga terlihat merona cantik, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Namjoon.

"Cokelatnya, uhm—terasa lebih manis ya ?" Namjoon terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap punggung Seokjin.

"Kau selalu bilang jika ciuman kita lebih manis dari madu sekalipun, makanya aku menciummu saja sekalian berbagi cokelat. Lagipula, _eomma_ juga tidak boleh makan cokelat terlalu banyak." Goda Namjoon.

"Kalau caranya seperti tadi, gula darahku mungkin akan langsung naik drastis," Namjoon tidak bisa melihat wajah Seokjin yang kini tersembunyi pada ceruk lehernya, tapi laki-laki itu yakin jika Seokjin sedang memasang wajah merajuk yang paling imut.

"Namjoon," Seokjin menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Namjoon dan menatap iris _nampyeon_ nya dalam satu garis lurus, "Di luar hujan…"

"Lalu ?" Kening Namjoon berkerut saat tidak menemukan korelasi antara hujan di luar dan topik obrolan mereka tentang cokelat sebelumnya. Seokjin menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali merapatkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Namjoon dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku kedinginan. Ku pikir aku butuh cokelat yang lain dan pasokan oksitosin untuk persiapan melahirkan," Awalnya Namjoon hanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba mengerti kata-kata Seokjin, sampai otak jeniusnya menangkap kode yang dibuat Seokjin.

"Oh ! Tapi, apa tidak masalah ? Aku takut menyakitimu dan bayi kita." Namjoon mendorong lembut bahu Seokjin hanya untuk menatap binar cemerlang anae-nya, tapi Seokjin malah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Jaehwan bilang oke…akan lebih baik jika dilakukan saat waktu persalinan semakin dekat."

Oh baiklah, Namjoon akan mencatat dalam hati jika ia harus berhati-hati supaya tidak mnyakiti Seokjin dan jagoannya di dalam sana, mengingat ini saat pertamanya setelah terakhir kali menyentuh Seokjin tujuh bulan yang lalu. Ah, hujan dan cokelat ternyata membawa sesuatu yang menyenangkan ya ?

* * *

 _ ***To be continue***_

 _ **a/n**_ : Tadinya mau aku jadiin satu, tapi sepertinya bakal terlalu panjang .-.

Dan—apa-apaan bagian NamJin itu ? TT kenapa nyerempet M ya ampun TT

Hujan memang bikin otak _rated-_ ku bekerja yah u.u

Terus, buatku agak gimana gitu nyebut mereka suami-istri, secara mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi nyebut pake suami-suami juga aneh TT

Terus kudu ottoke ? TT

Jadi aku pakai _nampyeon-anae_ , artinya sama. Tapi mungkin tersirat gitu u.u

Oh ya, aku sempat bikin dengan judul yang sama, tapi _cast_ -nya Meanie. Mungkin ada yang minat ? XD /promosi terselubung/

Selanjutnya, tinggal TaeKook sama Hoseok yah~ ^^

Ehe.

 _Anyway, happy birthday_ Taehyung- _ah_ ^^

 _Review ?_

. . .

[ **Glosarium** ]

Diabetes gestasional : Jenis diabetes atau _sub-tipe_ dari diabetes melitus. Kondisi ini artinya adalah ibu hamil yang sebelumnya tidak pernah didiagnosis mengalami masalah dengan kadar gula darahnya, namun menunjukkan kadar gula darah yang tinggi selama masa kehamilan. Kadar glukosa/gula dalam darah dapat kembali menjadi normal setelah melahirkan, tapi jika saat kehamilan tidak terkontrol dengan baik, maka akan terjadi beberapa resiko yang akan terjadi pada ibu dan bayi.

Oksitosin : Hormon yang diproduksi pada hipotalamus dan disebut sebagai 'hormon cinta'. Kadar dalam tubuh akan meningkat saat proses persalinan terjadi, dipeluk atau dicium seseorang yang kita sayangi, dan seks.


	2. Chapter 2

**BTS Drabbles**

 **.**

 **One Fine Rainy Day [BTS Version] ©peachpeach**

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _TaeKook [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook] :Welcome home, Tae-_ hyung _!_

 _Inspired by : Lotte Duty Free Web Drama - Ji Chang Wook's Part._

* * *

"Jungkook, ada titipan untukmu." Jeon Jungkook baru saja akan bersiap pulang dan menyimpan seragam kerjanya di dalam loker, ketika Yugyeom—rekan kerja paruh waktunya di _café_ — memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam berhiaskan pita merah yang membuat keningnya mengerut dalam.

"Dari siapa ?" Ia menggoyang pelan kotak yang diterimanya dari Yugyeom untuk mengira-ngira apa isinya, tapi Jungkook tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Sedangkan Yugyeom tampak mengangkat bahunya, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia juga tak tahu pasti siapa yang memberikan kotak itu padanya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas seorang laki-laki memberikannya padaku saat aku mengelap kaca depan _café_. Ia bilang supaya memberikannya padamu, dan akan mengambilnya kembali saat ia sempat nanti." Yugyeom memutar kunci lokernya sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kembali kepada Jungkook yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran, "Jangan-jangan ini isinya barang illegal ?! Kau sedang tidak terlibat dengan bandar narkoba atau sejenisnya kan ? Habis, suara orang yang menitipkan ini berat sekali _sih_." Jungkook memukul bahu Yugyeom dengan payung yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam loker, sedikit kesal dengan temannya yang terkadang selalu punya pikiran aneh-aneh.

"Mengkhayal saja ! Sudah…aku mau pulang. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk," Kotak hitam di tangannya sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam saku jaketnya dan Jungkook baru saja mendapati jika sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, " _Bye_ , Yugyeom !" Yugyeom hanya bisa mencibir ke arah Jungkook, tanpa perlu repot-repot membalas salam pamit dari Jungkook.

"Jangan lupa, besok kita ada jadwal _perform_ _street dance_ !" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan ringkas untuk mengiyakan ucapan Yugyeom.

Jungkook masih harus berjalan sejauh delapan ratus meter setelah turun dari bus untuk sampai ke rumah sewanya. Hujan yang turun sudah tidak terlalu deras, tapi Jungkook tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk terkena flu akibat tidak menggunakan payungnya. Ia menggumankan nada-nada random untuk mengisi sepi dalam perjalanan, ponselnya mati, jadi ia tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Sesekali ia akan menendang kerikil kecil di depan kakinya. Tangan Jungkook menyentuh sesuatu saat meraba saku jaketnya untuk mengambil permen karet, dan ia baru ingat jika barang titipan yang di berikan Yugyeom masih berada di sakunya.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengamati kotak dalam genggaman tangannya, "Seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja di dalam loker tadi. Siapa tahu orangnya datang mencari besok dan aku malah lupa membawanya." Ia kembali menggoyang kotaknya dan menebak apa isi di dalamnya, tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak bisa menebak. Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian memasukkan kembali kotak tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Hei—" Tepukan di bahu serta suara teguran suara _husky_ dari belakang membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget, kemudian dengan spontan meraih tangan di bahunya, dan membanting seseorang dengan gerakan akurat serta tambahan tendangan di belakang lutut. Payungnya sudah terlempar entah kemana dan badannya sedikit basah karena hujan.

"Argh !" Korban Jungkook memegangi kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Jungkook memekik kaget.

"Taehyung- _hyung_ !" Ia membantu korbannya untuk berdiri, tapi figur yang ia panggil 'Taehyung' tadi malah tertawa setelah berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Jungkook.

"Mimpi apa aku bisa di banting pacar sendiri ?" Bibir Jungkook membentuk lengkungan ke bawah dengan cara paling imut yang Taehyung rindukan, "Aku baru datang jauh-jauh dari Swiss loh, tidak mau memberikan pelukan atau ke—" Belum selesai ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook sudah menubrukkan badannya ke dalam lengan terbuka Taehyung dan mencium bibir Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mulanya Taehyung memang kaget, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum di sela kecupan-kecupan kacau Jungkook dan meraih pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda untuk lebih mendekat dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Jungkook semakin meleleh dalam dekapan hangatnya. Taehyung menangkup sisi wajah Jungkook, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari sudut yang pas, kemudian mengulum manis bibir bawah dan atas Jungkook secara bergantian. Taehyung menggigit gemas bibir bawah Jungkook saat kekasihnya melenguh pelan, lidah Taehyung bermain sebentar menyapu dua gigi kelinci Jungkook , lalu menarik diri sebelum lepas kendali dengan bonus jilatan pelan di atas permukaan bibir Jungkook yang terlihat semakin basah dan napas terengah.

"Aku merindukanmu, alien bodoh !" Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung, dan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menderaikan tawa renyah yang paling dirindukan Jungkook. Selama ini, hubungan mereka terpisah jarak Swiss-Seoul karena Taehyung mendapatkan beasiswa disana dan baru sempat pulang setelah empat tahun meninggalkan Jungkook. Mereka hanya saling bertukar kabar lewat telepon, media sosial, dan panggilan video. Mulanya memang sulit, tapi mereka berhasil melewati masa itu.

Pipi Jungkook kembali dicium gemas oleh Taehyung, "Nanti kita bisa flu jika kehujanan begini, ku antar pulang ?" tawarnya. Dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan Taehyung. Ia masih punya sejuta rindu yang belum tuntas diluapkan kepada kekasihnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan bahu yang menempel rapat dan jemari yang saling bertaut dalam saku jaket Taehyung. Payung Jungkook yang terlupakan sudah dipegang oleh Taehyung, menaungi tubuh keduanya yang sudah kepalang basah. Awalnya Jungkook menolak ajakan Taehyung untuk berjalan di bawah payung dengan badan yang sudah terlanjur basah, tapi Taehyung memaksa. Ia ingin seromantis drama-drama televisi, katanya.

"Kapan _hyung_ datang ?" Jungkook membuka percakapan di antara mereka setelah menit-menit dilalui dalam tenang yang menyenangkan.

"Tadi sore, aku langsung menyimpan koper dan barangku di apartemen. Lalu, aku mengunjungi _café_ tempat kerja paruh waktumu, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu."

"Mungkin aku sedang sibuk membantu menghias _pie_ di dapur, _hyung_." Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, melepas genggaman tangan mereka, kemudian tersenyum memandang wajah Jungkook yang kebingungan. Ia tersenyum begitu tampan dengan latar tetes-tetes air hujan dan lampu jalan yang bersinar redup, kemudian mencubit gemas hidung bangir Jungkook.

" _Aigo_ , jadi selain hebat bela diri, Jeon Jungkook- _ie_ juga bisa menghias _pie_ ?" Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang masih bertengger di hidungnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, "Aku juga sudah bisa membuat kukis sendiri. Aku kan belajar banyak saat _hyung_ tidak ada." Taehyung tersenyum lagi, mengucak helaian _raven_ Jungkook yang masih terasa sangat halus di telapak tangannya meskipun lembab terkena air hujan. Kemudian ia tidak tahan untuk membubuhkan satu kecupan lagi pada pipi gembil Jungkook yang merona karena udara yang lumayan dingin dan menimbulkan erangan protes dari yang lebih muda. Ia meraih kembali tangan Jungkook untuk di genggam dan membimbingnya untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Aku menitipkan sesuatu kepada temanmu saat aku mengunjungi _café_ , sudah sampai ?" Kening Jungkook mengerut, kemudian tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kotak yang dimaksud Taehyung.

"Yang ini ? Untukku ?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya. Tidak penasaran apa isinya ?"

"Penasaran _sih_ , memangnya apa ?" Langkah keduanya kembali terhenti saat tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar kayu pendek rumah sewa Jungkook.

"Buka saja…" Binar cemerlang Jungkook memandang Taehyung sebelum menarik pita yang memeluk erat kotak hitam dalam genggamannya. Ia hampir memekik keras saat mendapati satu buah cincin hitam yang mengkilat anggun sekaligus sederhana disaat yang sama. Jungkook semakin kehabisan kata-kata saat ia juga menemukan secarik kertas kecil dengan tulisan _'Marry me ?'_ di dalam kotaknya.

"Jadi ?" Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya, memandang Jungkook yang kini sedang menunduk sembari menutup mulutnya, terlalu kaget dengan kejutan manis Taehyung.

"Tapi aku belum lulus kuliah, _hyung_ …" Ia mencicit pelan, sedangkan Taehyung meraih tangannya untuk memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Jungkook.

"Bulan depan aku wisuda, tidak masalah sama sekali jika aku harus menunggu studimu selesai. Kau bahkan sudah terlebih dahulu menungguku, sekarang giliranku. Yang penting aku sudah mengikatmu, aku bisa bekerja disini. Atau mungkin tinggal bersama ? Setelah kau lulus aku akan langsung menemui keluargamu di Busan. Bagaimana ?" Jungkook mengulum senyum dengan bonus pipi yang merona, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung dan berbisik tepat di depan bibir Taehyung.

"Ya, aku mau," Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung yang kini tengah tersenyum, "—ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang Tae- _hyung_." Kali ini Taehyung yang menyambut bibir Jungkook dalam sebuah kecupan hangat dengan latar belakang hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan orang-orang yang mungkin akan melihat mereka sedang berciuman di depan rumah Jungkook karena malam yang semakin tua. Tugas kuliah Jungkook juga bisa menunggu, jam kuliahnya baru dimulai saat siang. Lagipula ia punya Taehyung di sisinya dan siap membantunya apa saja, dari tugas kuliah sampai melengkapi harinya. Terdengar menyenangkan bukan ?

. . .

* * *

 _Jung Hoseok x Someone : Your Hope ?_

* * *

"Silakan, bisa saya bantu dengan pesanan Anda ?" Lonceng kecil di atas pintu _café_ berdenting dan sudah jadi kebiasaan sehari-hari Hoseok untuk menyapa seseorang yang datang dari balik komputer di meja kasir. Padahal, ini _café_ miliknya sendiri. Tapi Hoseok menikmati melayani pesanan pelanggan, meracik minuman-minuman manis, sampai mengantarkannya ke atas meja saat ia sedang senggang dan tidak ada proyek _design_ interior yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Hari ini hujan mengguyur Seoul seperti biasanya di bulan September, membawa hawa dingin yang menenangkan, dan _café_ Hoseok sore ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Hanya ada seorang mahasiswa yang berdiri di depan konter untuk memesan, dan baru saja Hoseok sapa dengan nada ramah dari balik meja kasir. Mahasiswa tersebut tampak meletakkan telunjuknya di atas dagu sembari mendongak untuk melihat dan memilih menu pada papan kayu hitam yang ditulis dengan kapur di atas kepala Hoseok.

"Uhm, satu _hot chocolate_ dengan tambahan _marshmellow_ , satu _green tea latte_ dengan tambahan krimer, satu _oreo cheese cake_ , dan satu _sachertorte_."

"Baiklah, saya ulangi pesanan Anda. Satu _hot chocolate_ dengan tambahan _marshmellow_ , satu _green tea latte_ dengan tambahan krimer, satu _oreo cheese cake_ , dan satu _sachertorte._ Benar ?" Mahasiswa tadi mengangguk membenarkan pesanannya yang tadi disebutkan ulang oleh Hoseok.

"Totalnya lima belas won. _Dine-in_ atau di bawa pulang ?"

" _Dine-in_ …"

"Atas nama ?" Sebenarnya Hoseok sudah terlalu hafal dengan nama mahasiswa yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Setiap sore saat hari hujan, ia selalu datang dengan setumpuk tugas kuliah, memesan beragam menu berbeda setiap harinya, kemudian tenggelam dalam tugas-tugasnya sembari menunggu seseorang datang. Tapi, Hoseok selalu menyukai ketika mahasiswa tersebut menyebutkan namanya dan ia mengetikkan namanya.

"Min Yoongi—" seperti sekarang, Hoseok kembali mengulum senyum saat nama itu kembali meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis pemiliknya dan ia mengetikkan namanya. Min Yoongi—nama yang manis, semanis orangnya. Tapi Hoseok hanya bisa memuji dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, Min Yoongi- _ssi_. Pesanan Anda akan diantar sepuluh menit lagi…" Hoseok tersenyum saat menerima kartu debit milik Yoongi dan menyelesaikan transaksi pembayarannya, "Tidak tertarik mencoba _latte_ dengan Kumamon di atasnya ?" Yoongi tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng pelan dan menerima _struk_ serta kartu debitnya kembali.

"Mungkin lain kali," Hoseok tersenyum kembali, mengangsurkan sebuah nomer meja kepada Yoongi, dan melihatnya berjalan menuju meja di dekat jendela besar.

"Ingat, dia punya pacar. Taruhan, pacarnya akan datang lima belas menit lagi." Seseorang tampak mengagetkan Hoseok dari kegiatannya mengamati Yoongi. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian meraih cangkir untuk membuat pesanan Yoongi.

"Buatkan _green tea latte_ dengan tambahan krimer," Perintah Hoseok pada figur di sampingnya, sementara ia sudah dengan cekatan mencampur cokelat bubuk dengan aroma lembut beserta sirup vanila, "Jeonghan- _ah_ , satu _oreo cheese cake_ dan satu _sachertorte_." Ia juga berseru lewat kotak kecil yang menghubungkan konter dengan dapur.

"Tipe orang yang kau sukai selalu sama ya ? Yang mungil, seputih gula, dan bermata seperti rubah. Ah, yang terpenting, orang yang kau sukai sudah memiliki kekasih. Lima bulan yang lalu, ku lihat kau masih sibuk mengamati seseorang yang bernama Lee Jihoon. Sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya berpaling kepada Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak minta komentarmu…" Air panas sudah dituang Hoseok dalam gelas takar yang berisi campuran cokelat bubuk, kemudian ia memindahkan isinya ke dalam cangkir dan mengisi sampai tiga perempat bagiannya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es dan membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil toples berisi _mashmellow_ mini. Dengan hati-hati, Hoseok menaburkan si manis empuk itu ke dalam cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas kemudian mulai membakar singkat bagian atas _marsmellow_ menggunakan _torch_ dan membiarkannya meleleh lembut dalam cangkir.

"Kau minta atau tidak, aku akan tetap berkomentar. Lagipula, aku kasihan padamu. Kau mapan, tampan, juga baik. Sebenarnya, banyak saja yang mau berkencan denganmu…" Hoseok menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kepada lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh soal kekasih dan lainnya.

"A-apa ?" Figur dengan tinggi badan lebih pendek dari Hoseok itu mendongak dengan penuh percaya diri, tapi ada getaran gugup dalam suaranya.

" _Ya_ , ku beri tahu sesuatu. Pertama, aku lebih tua darimu, oke ? Biasakan memanggilku sesuai tata bahasa yang benar. Kedua, aku atasanmu disini. Meskipun kau tetanggaku dari bayi, tapi cobalah bersikap profesional saat di tempat kerja. Ketiga," Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mendorong kening figur di depannya, "Jangan terlalu berisik soal kekasih. Berisik sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan menciummu di sini. Mengerti ?" Figur itu hanya menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, memalingkan wajahnya ke cangkir _green tea latte_ buatannya yang hampir jadi, kemudian menggerutu kecil.

Atensi Hoseok beralih ketika bel kecil di tekan Jeonghan untuk memberitahukan bahwa _cake_ -nya sudah siap. Ia mengambil alih cangkir _green tea latte_ dari lawan bicaranya, menatanya di atas nampan beserta pesanan lainnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan kukis cokelat dan mengemasnya beberapa keping dalam sebuah kantung kertas dengan logo _café_ miliknya.

"Memangnya dia pesan kukis cokelat juga ?"

"Tidak, ini bonus…" Hoseok mengangkat nampan dengan hati-hati, kemudian berjalan dengan sebuah senyum profesional ke arah meja nomer dua puluh. Figur tadi mengamati setiap pergerakan Hoseok. Mulai dari meletakkan pesanan sampai tersenyum canggung begitu menerima ucapan 'terima kasih' atas bonus kukis cokelat renyah. Ia mendengus pelan sembari menggerutu kesal, "Dasar, sampai kapan pun mendekati kekasih orang kecil kemungkinan berhasilnya. Ia juga sudah repot-repot memberi bonus setiap kunjungannya sampai belajar membuat _latte art_ bergambar Kumamon. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan ? _Toh_ , disini jelas-jelas sudah ada yang menunggunya—"

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Figur itu terkejut saat menyadari jika Hoseok sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Cepat sekali—pikirnya.

"Hah ? Bukan apa-apa…hehehe." Hoseok masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran, membuat figur di depannya semakin salah tingkah. Pipi putihnya bahkan sudah dihiasi rona kemerahan seperti sakura di musim semi.

" _Ng_ , kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain berdiri disitu dan menatapku ?"

"Tidak." Oh, Ya Tuhan ! sebenarnya apa mau atasannya satu ini ?!—pikirnya gugup.

"Oh ya, aku punya saran ! Kau seharusnya bergerak cepat jika ada seseorang lagi yang setipe dengan Min Yoongi atau Lee Jihoon. Kau harus bertanya, sudah punya kekasih belum ? Mau tidak jika—Kau !" satu kecupan di pipi dari Hoseok membuatnya memekik kaget, beruntung tidak sampai menarik atensi pengunjung _café_ karena drama skandal atasan dan pegawainya.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak cerewet masalah kekasih, _kan_ ?" Hoseok merendahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi yang lebih muda, dan sedikit menggodanya. Tapi, ekspresi Hoseok berubah menjadi panik ketika melihat satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi figur di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa—"

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya mencium pipiku dari dulu, tapi kau malah menyukai orang lain dan tidak pernah melihatku selain sebagai adik dan tetangga—" Air mata di pipinya dihapus oleh lengan _sweater_ yang dikenakannya, "—Jangan memberiku harapan terlalu besar."

Hoseok tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengulum senyum dan membantu menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi figur di depannya. Ia kemudian menarik yang lebih muda menuju ruang ganti pegawai, "Maaf jika aku memberimu harapan, tapi aku punya alasan. Aku sangat menghormati ikatan kita yang seperti ini, aku hanya sangat takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan sebagai kekasihmu. Aku takut saat aku menjadi kekasihmu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti sekarang atau menyakitimu. Maka dari itu, aku selalu mencari figur lain untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi sepertinya aku kurang beruntung, orang yang aku sukai selalu saja sudah memiliki pasangan. Mungkin itu karma darimu ?"

Figur di depan Hoseok mendongak, sisa air matanya masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. "Kau sudah terlalu besar memberiku harapan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja mewujudkan semua harapan yang sudah kau berikan padaku ? Lagipula, aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati mencintaimu sendirian dan melihatmu menyukai orang lain."

"Nanti, ada waktunya. Ada waktunya dimana aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak sekedar menjadi harapanmu, tapi juga menjadi masa depanmu. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah sakit hati dan menangis lagi untukku, oke ?" Hoseok menggenggam erat figur yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama, meyakinkan dengan sepenuh hati. Figur di depannya hanya mengangguk, mengulum senyum tipis yang diam-diam menjadi favoritnya sejak pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Hapus air matamu, aku buatkan _cookies frappe_."

 ***FIN***

* * *

 _a/n_ : Selesai yaaa~ ^^

Bagian Hoseok terserah mau bayangin sama siapa aja. Mau sama diri sendiri—oke, mau sama idol lain juga oke XD Pokoknya mah bebas.

Maaf juga buat one-sided lovenya HopeGa u.u

Oh ya, biar telat aku mau ngucapin selamat tahun baru sayang-sayangku ^^

Semoga tahun ini menjadi lebih baik dan tahun lalu menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan.

Once Again _on progress_ yah, menggarap _ending_ itu lebih sulit ternyata TT

 _A bunch of love for_ :

restika . dwii07│rosadilla17│94shidae│soonshimie│zizi'd exo│linbun│Hantu Just In│RMA2002│FlawlessV│chimyoon│sosismayonise│wulancho95

15 _favorites/followers_.

 _Review ?_


End file.
